


Freaky Friday 13th

by SuperTrouperLights



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Black Sabith Week 2020, Day three: Magical Mishaps, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, also crack because yes, freaky fridayyyyy, just a little treat for you guys, this is set in an undisclosed future so idk everybody is like 20 years older? who knows, we love lilith she is the moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperTrouperLights/pseuds/SuperTrouperLights
Summary: Day three: magical mishapsSabrina and Lilith switch bodies... kinda
Relationships: Sabrina Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56
Collections: Black Sabith Week 2020





	Freaky Friday 13th

Sabrina woke up with a small pounding in her head. It wasn’t exactly a headache, but it was enough to wake her up.

She yawned and turned toward Lilith, searching for the woman’s embrace when suddenly she heard a loud sound of something hitting the ground, and now her whole body was hurting.

“Sabrina?!” She heard her name being called out by a weird voice, but it could only have been Lilith’s.

Sabrina tried to get up from the ground, still a bit disoriented. “I’m okay, I’m okay.”

But now she noticed her own voice sounded weird, and when she finally kneeled and propped up the bed, she saw herself laying there looking at her in shock.

“Uh…” Sabrina didn’t know what to say and she just kept looking at herself staring back at her with a tilted head. “I think I should go back to sleep.”

“Sabrina?”

“Yeah?”

Her body on the bed started laughing like she had just heard the greatest joke ever and now Sabrina was definitely sure she had to go back to sleep.

“I don’t know what’s happening.”

“Look at yourself in the mirror, dear.” The other Sabrina said while she still laughed and Sabrina crawled and stopped in front of the mirror, only to see Lilith’s body there.

“What…? _ What?!” _ Sabrina watched herself in the mirror with… shock? Confusion? She had no idea what to feel at the moment.

“Oh, darling.” Lilith tried to say while she still laughed.

“How are you not freaked out by this?! This doesn’t feel like a glamour.” Sabrina was completely baffled as she watched herself in the mirror.

“It happens sometimes. Don’t worry.” Lilith said nonchalantly and sat up on the bed.

“ _ It happens sometimes?!” _ Sabrina said in surprise. “This has never happened before.  _ Ever!” _

“You look hot.” Lilith bit her lip and couldn’t help but laugh again at Sabrina’s face.

_ “Lilith!” _

“Alright, alright. Isn’t today Friday 13th?”

“What does that have anything to do with this?!”

“And I think it was a full moon last night… These special days carry a lot of magical potential, Sabrina. And being the strong and powerful witches we are, we could have easily been a sort of…  _ lighting rod _ for a spell. Of course, the source of that spell would have to be near us.” Lilith added and Sabrina just stared at her, still trying to find the connections between everything.

“Lighting rod?”

“Wasn’t Ambrose doing some spellcasting last night?” As soon as Lilith asked, everything clicked in Sabrina’s mind.

_ “Ambrose Spellman! I am going to murder you!” _ Sabrina screamed at the top of her lungs and a few seconds later the warlock opened the door and rushed into the room.

“Oh, dear Satan, what happened, what have I done? In advance, Lilith, I am so sorry. I-”

Ambrose kept talking and Sabrina couldn’t even understand what he was saying anymore. He was half apologizing and half freaking out over something he didn’t even know what it was yet.

“Ambrose!” Sabrina snapped him out of it and he finally stopped talking. “Did you cast any spells last night?”

“Well, yes. I was studying for today’s test.”

“What test?!”

Ambrose hesitated for a second. Something was wrong. “Your test? The one about transfigurations?”

“I told you about it last week, Sabrina.” Lilith said from the bed before she pulled one of Sabrina’s books from her nightstand. She could at least try to do something useful with her time.

“Why would Sabrina call you Sabrina?” Ambrose asked innocently but Lilith - aka Sabrina in Lilith’s body - looked at him with a raised brow and his brain finally caught up with the situation. “Wait… you’re Sabrina?”

“Yes, genius!”

“W-what happened?!”

“Take a lucky guess!”

Sabrina was impatient while Ambrose figured out everything in his mind.

“Oh, no.  _ Oh, no! _ Dear Satan, did I switch your bodies?!”

“There you go.” Lilith mumbled from the bed and closed the book before she got up.

“Ambrose!”

“It was an accident!”

Sabrina whined but seeing it coming from Lilith’s voice was the weirdest - and funniest - thing ever. So Ambrose couldn't help but chuckle.

“Ah, I’m really sorry, cuz. This must suck.” He laughed again and Sabrina was growing red with rage.

“Don’t laugh! Ambrose, I am warning you, if you don’t fix this right now…”

“I believe there’s nothing to be done, dear.” Lilith said as she approached Sabrina and stood by her side. She noticed how strange it was to be the small one now, giving their height difference. “Correct me if I’m wrong, Ambrose, but you didn’t exactly put a time stamp on this spell, did you?”

“Uh… I didn’t. I was just practicing.”

“So there’s nothing we can do but wait. At some point the spell will wear it out by itself.”

“And what are we supposed to do until then?!”

“Well, we keep living our lives.” Lilith answered Sabrina and moved to the witch’s drawers, looking for something to wear. “I’ll go teach my classes and you’ll watch yours. We can meet for lunch as usual. Same old.”

“Oh no, aunt Zelda cannot know about this. You can’t teach classes as Sabrina. She’ll know it was my fault! And I was just about to become a substitute teacher for Witch History.” Ambrose pleaded and walked towards Lilith.

“What do you expect us to do then?”

“You can pose as each other. Sabrina can teach the classes.”

“Excuse me? I’m still here! I have an opinion too.” Sabrina crossed her arms in annoyance and tapped her foot on the ground.

“Ambrose, she's not even in the class, she has no idea of what we’re talking about, and you expect her to teach? Today of all days? She won’t even know what to ask during your tests, much more evaluate you.”

“Why can’t we just use a glamour?” Sabrina asked from behind them.

“You can’t put a glamour on top of glamour, cuz.”

“A transfiguration is not a glamour. Dear lord, have I taught you nothing?” Lilith rolled her eyes at Ambrose. “It’s a very powerful and very complex kind of spell, hence why we’re even in this situation right now. A transfiguration is to mold a body into another body. Inanimate or animate. But in our case, Ambrose has taken our bodies and molded them as each other. It’s called  _ Transfiguratione Proxima. _ You can’t throw another spell on top of that. It could have serious repercussions--”

“I can teach.” Sabrina said firmly, cutting Lilith off. “I can teach and I can ask the questions and evaluate. We have what? 3 hours until the class? I’m a pretty quick learner.”

Sabrina’s eyes - or rather Lilith’s - were challenging and Lilith felt a slight rush of excitement.  _ Was that a little narcissistic? Maybe. _

“You think you can handle that?” Lilith asked with a raised eyebrow and Sabrina just laughed.

“I know I can handle it.”

*****

“I don’t think I can handle this.”

Sabrina stopped before she entered the classroom and turned back to Lilith.

“Sabrina, what are you talking about?”

“I’m not prepared.”

“Of course you’re not. You tried to learn an entire semester's worth of information in three hours.”

“You’re not helping.”

“Love, you need to relax. You’re gonna be fine. You always manage to pull these things off.”

“I don’t know. I’m blanking. I can’t do this. I--”

“Good afternoon, Professor.” Prudence asked with her usual polite and bright smile. “Sabrina? What are you doing here?”

“Hey, Pru--” But before she could continue, Lilith discreetly elbowed her on the side and Sabrina almost gasped, remembering she was supposed to act like Lilith. “Miss… Night.”

Prudence narrowed her eyes in suspicion but Lilith acted quickly before Prudence could ask anything.

“Oh, hey Prudence! I’m just here visiting my _ favorite _ person in the whole wide world.” Lilith mocked as she stepped closer to Sabrina and hugged her from the side. “You know I can’t stay away from Lilith for too long.”

“Well, I see things are great in paradise then.” Prudence answered with a laugh.

“Oh, most definitely.”

Lilith was trying her best not to laugh at her, so Sabrina decided to join in the game.

“Miss Spellman is here to watch today’s class, actually. You know, her grades have been  _ so _ excellent and she’s  _ such _ a great student, I thought she could transfer to our class.”

“Really?” Prudence asked in surprise.

“Really. Isn’t that right, Sabrina?” Sabrina asked with a quirked eyebrow and a smirk.

“Sure… But I mean, can I really get all the credit when I have such an amazing witch as my mentor?” Lilith looked at Sabrina still trying to hold back a laugh as she teased her.

“Oh, but I barely do any work with a witch as talented as you as my apprentice.”

Prudence just kept staring at them, confused but delighted by the scene. Sabrina and Lilith kept staring at each other and giving weird compliments until Prudence cleared her throat and they finally seemed to realize she was still there.

“I have no idea what kind of kinky stuff you two are pulling off right now but I believe we should go in. We’re delaying the class.” Prudence said with a warm smile as she walked to the door.

Sabrina was wide-eyed, fearing that Prudence had discovered them.

“Come on, love. I wouldn’t want to miss anything in your  _ awesome  _ class.” Lilith smirked before she planted a soft kiss to Sabrina’s cheek and followed behind Prudence.

_ ‘I don’t say “awesome” like that’ _ was Sabrina’s last thought before she took a deep breath, and stepped in.

“Good afternoon, class.”

“Ambrose Spellman, please.” Sabrina called out.

Sabrina was leaning against the front of the teacher’s desk and calling each student to perform their transfiguration spell. The last one to do it was Ambrose.

Lilith had been watching everything from the back of the room, and she thought Sabrina was doing great besides the fact that she was going way too easy with the students. And when Sabrina had that confused smile on her face, Lilith sent to her mind what she had to say and the girl relaxed as she heard Lilith’s voice at the back of her head with the right instruction.

“Okay, people. So, since I’ve already performed a  _ very  _ successful transfiguration spell last night, I thought I would try my hand at a much needed untransfiguration spell.”

“Uh…” Sabrina hesitated. That was not on their program.

“Absolutely not.” Lilith got up from the back of the room and everybody turned towards her. She forgot she was wearing Sabrina’s body.  _ Shit. _

“Miss Spellman…” Sabrina uttered the words slowly, trying to gain herself some time to think as she spoke. “You are here today on my special request. Why don’t you explain to the rest of your classmates why Ambrose _ should not _ perform this incantation--”

“Don’t worry, ladies. I can do this. I’m gonna fix this.”

Ambrose closed his eyes and threw his hands in front of his body, starting to gather up energies for the spell.

“Ambrose, no!” Sabrina screamed but it was too late.

_ “Mutant ius ad falsus. Reparifarge!” _

Ambrose muttered the words in Latin and before Lilith or Sabrina could reach him, a gust of wind threw them off balance and they almost fell to the floor.

Sabrina blinked a couple of times before she saw Ambrose walking to her with a smile.

“A-ha! See! I told you it would be fine.”

Sabrina looked down at her hands and her body and she recognized her skin. Although she was still wearing Lilith’s clothes. She touched her face and hair a couple of times before confirming she was really herself again.

Everybody was murmuring and whispering when suddenly the class became silent and only the sound of heels clicking on the marble floor was audible.

“Mr. Spellman.” Lilith spoke slowly and Ambrose’s smile faded away.

He turned around with a nervous chuckle and Lilith repaid with a bright smile.

“Seems like you did fix your mistake after all.” Lilith said with false excitement and Sabrina laughed from behind Ambrose because her black skirt was way too short for Lilith’s height now.

Lilith turned back to the class and everybody kept staring at her. Prudence had a little grin.

“For those of you who failed today, which was the better part of you, you are getting a second chance.” A few faces lit up but nothing good came without a price in Lilith’s classroom. “Your transfiguration object this time will be our very own, Ambrose Spellman! I’ll see you all next Friday, you’re dismissed.”

Ambrose’s face turned into a mixture of shock and denial as the class got up, giggling with happiness because they would have a redo of the test.

“I should throw you off into the pits after what you pulled today. A couple of hours there wouldn’t do you so bad, Mr. Spellman.” Lilith walked over to her desk to organize her things, trying to pull her skirt down along the way.

“Don’t be so mean to him. At least we’re back to normal.” Sabrina said softly, walking towards Lilith and wrapping her arms around her and hugging her from behind.

Lilith turned around in her arms and cupped Sabrina’s cheek in her hands.

“I’m glad I get to be the tall one again.” Lilith leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Sabrina’s lips.

“Now you know how I feel.”

“I know. You always have an amazing view of my boobs.”

_ “Lilith!” _ Sabrina gasped in that high pitched voice of hers and Lilith couldn’t hide her smirk.

“And wow, I know I look terrible in your clothes but you, my dear… you are looking  _ so very yummy _ in this outfit. I could just eat you up right now.”

Sabrina was blushing and chuckling like an idiot, and before Lilith could keep talking, she heard someone coughing. When she looked up, she saw Ambrose was still there.

“For fuck’s sake. Do you have a death wish, Ambrose?”

“Nope, sorry, I should definitely leave.” Ambrose said quickly before he turned around, picked up his things, and left. Sabrina was bursting out in laughter.

“Sometimes I forget how funny you can be.”

“I know. My sex appeal just over thrones my other qualities. It’s exhausting being this sexy.”

Sabrina rolled her eyes but couldn’t stop laughing. “You’re such a drama queen.”

“I’m  _ your  _ drama queen.”

“Yeah, you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day three is doneeee
> 
> Comments and kudos are always lovely and appreciated!


End file.
